I Found A Dragon in My Backyard
by Erehmi
Summary: Kira menemukan naga yang baru menetas di kebun belakang rumahnya. Seekor naga asli. Oke ... / Untuk #TemanTanpaKata


**I Found A Dragon in My Backyard**

Erehmi – 2016

Dibuat untuk _challenge #_ **TemanTanpaKata** sekaligus meramaikan HUT RI 71 (meski ceritanya gak ada tema perjuangan sama sekali *ketawanista*)

.

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

Anak laki-laki itu mendengarnya, suara pekik yang kecil dan samar.

Ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, mengabaikan suara protes dari persendiannya yang terlalu lama ditekuk. Mata ungunya yang bulat terpaku pada semak-semak yang berada di samping taman bunga kecil milik ibunya yang penuh warna ungu, merah muda, putih, dan kuning yang nama-namanya tidak pernah bisa ia ingat.

Ia melepas topi bisbolnya yang berwarna biru, lalu menyeka keringat yang memenuhi dahi dan hidung dengan lengannya, menghindari bercak tanah dan rumput yang menempel di sarung tangan. Anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun itu menunggu, hanya mendengar suara burung dan obrolan samar tetangganya yang sedang bergosip. Tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, anak itu kembali memakai topinya dan berjongkok, melanjutkan tugas bulanan melelahkannya—membersihkan ilalang yang berkembang biak seenaknya di sekitar tanaman ibunya.

 _Kiiiik._

 _Nah!_ Kira meninggalkan sekop berkebunnya dan berjalan cepat menuju asal pekikan aneh itu. Ia bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas. Lirih, seperti suara ringkihan makhluk kecil yang kesakitan. Ia berhenti setengah meter dari semak dengan puncak melengkung yang baru dipotong ibunya dua hari yang lalu. Lututnya mencium tanah ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membelah semak itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Matanya melebar.

Di antara dedaunan dan batang-batang kecil itu terdapat sesuatu yang _benar-benar_ terlihat seperti telur putih kebiruan seukuran kepalan tangan ayahnya dan sudah terbelah dua dengan perbatasan yang tidak rata. Yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut adalah sepasang mata hitam kehijauan yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pemilik mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca itu hanya sebesar _strepler_ dengan tubuh bersisik tipis berwarna biru samudera. Di punggungnya terdapat tulang kecil yang terlipat— _tidak_ , sayap kecil, lebih tepatnya. Jari jemarinya yang bertengger di atas pecahan cangkang telurnya memiliki kuku-kuku kecil berbentuk segitiga.

"Bu!" panggil Kira tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk ajaib itu. "Ada naga di halaman kita!"

Bayi naga itu memekik lagi dengan lebih semangat.

.

* * *

Kedua orang berambut cokelat itu fokus memerhatikan makhluk kecil yang meringkuk di atas lipatan handuk yang ditumpuk dalam keranjang anyaman. Tatapan dari dua pasang mata berwarna violet dibalas tak kalah intens oleh sang pusat perhatian. Via Yamato, sang wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang tidak menyangka akan benar-benar menemukan naga setelah mendengar panggilan anaknya dari halaman, mengamit ujung handuk dan menyeka sedikit lendir yang masih menempel di belakang telinga sang naga.

 _Kiiik!_ Bayi naga itu mendesis marah dan mundur dengan kaki-kakinya yang bergerak kikuk.

"Boleh kita pelihara, Bu?" tanya Kira penuh harap, meski pandangan takjub itu masih belum lepas dari perhatian awalnya.

"Dia agak tempramen," balas Via.

" _Cagalli_ agak tempramen," jawab Kira cepat.

Via menahan tarikan di bibirnya. Diacak-acak rambut putra kesayangannya satu itu sebelum dia berdiri tegak dan berkacak pinggang. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Cagalli, dia sebentar lagi datang lho. Kau sudah siap-siap?"

Kira memutar kepalanya dengan bingung. "Apa yang harus kusiapkan?"

"Kamarmu, anak muda." Via memberinya tatapan tajam. Dia mendesah. "Aku akan telepon Dokter Aisha, mungkin salah satu pasiennya lepas atau bagaimana. Sekarang, berhenti menganggu makhluk malang itu dan mandi! Kau bau keringat."

Kira tidak akan mandi, tentu saja. Dia hanya akan berganti baju dan membaca buku di kamarnya sebentar agar ibunya tidak curiga. Begitu Cagalli datang, mereka berdua akan main dan pasti keringatan lagi. Buat apa mandi?

.

* * *

"Kau bau," komentar Cagalli begitu Kira menyambutnya di halaman depan.

Kira cepat-cepat memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Matanya melirik Ibu yang sedang bicara sebentar dengan Ayah. Sekedar basa-basi. Tidak akan lebih dari lima menit seperti biasa.

'Aku akan menjemputnya lagi pukul lima.'

'Oke. Sekolahnya tidak ada masalah?'

'Tentu. Kira?'

'Ya. Hati-hati di jalan.'

'Sampai nanti.'

Lima baris kalimat yang selalu sama setiap minggu di hari kunjungan Cagalli sejak kedua orang tua mereka bercerai. Selalu sama.

Tidak untuk (mantan) Hibiki bersaudara hari ini.

Kira menyambar tangan Cagalli dan menyeretnya masuk bahkan sebelum ayah mereka duduk di mobil. "Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu. Kau harus melihatnya!" ujarnya antusias.

Cagalli terkejut dan mau tidak mau ikut terbawa semangat yang dipancarkan kembarannya itu, namun _mood-_ nya tiba-tiba berubah begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu di balik lengan baju Kira yang memegang tangannya. Cagalli menarik tangan Kira sehingga keduanya berhenti dan cepat-cepat menyibak lengan baju itu sampai siku.

Kira langsung menarik turun lengan bajunya lagi dan menatap Cagalli lekat-lekat. Ia melirik ke belakang bahu Cagalli tepat saat suara ibunya terdengar semakin dekat. "Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Tidak masuk?"

"Cagalli tidak percaya kita punya naga. Dia langsung berhenti," jawab Kira ringan.

Cagalli langsung menoleh cepat dan menatap Kira dengan mata membulat dan alis terangkat. "Hah?"

Via tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kedua anaknya dan masuk melewati keduanya. "Jangan diganggu, ya. Dokter Aisha sebentar lagi datang."

.

* * *

Kedua anak yang hanya berbeda warna kulit, rambut, dan mata itu memerhatikan ringkukan naga di atas tumpukan handuk dalam keranjang anyaman. Cagalli Hibiki mengulurkan jarinya dan menarik ujung sayap kiri makhluk yang sedang tidur itu.

 _Kiiik!_

Kira memukul tangan Cagalli, membuat anak perempuan berambut pirang itu refleks menarik tangannya. "Sayapnya asli," gumam anak perempuan itu takjub. "Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

Kira menggeleng. Diperhatikannya sosok naga itu secara menyeluruh. "Bagaimana kalau Blue?"

Naga itu mendesis.

"Biru?"

Sang naga kembali mendesis, kali ini diikuti oleh Cagalli. "Kau sama sekali nggak kreatif."

Kira melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. "Ada ide lain, Nona Kreatif?"

Cagalli mengelus-elus dagunya. Kedua alisnya bertaut, berpikir keras. "Athrun?"

"Siapa Athrun?"

Wajah tembam itu merona mendengar pertanyaan saudaranya. Cagalli menggesek-gesek kakinya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, enggan bertemu pandang. " _Username knight_ teman main _game online_ -ku."

Kira memberinya tatapan datar. "Aku tidak mau mengingat pacar idamanmu setiap memanggilnya."

"Pacar idaman apanya, hah!" Cagalli langsung melempar kepala Kira dengan bantal sofa. "Kau sendiri cari ide yang lain dong!"

Kali ini giliran Kira yang terdiam. "Lacus Clyne?" gumamnya lirih sambil memungut bantal.

Cagalli langsung menendang punggung adiknya, memancing sahutan Kira ketika ia kembali terjerembab. "Aku tidak mau mengingat pacar idamanmu setiap memanggilnya. Lagipula dia laki-laki!"

"Darimana kau tahu dia laki-laki?" gerutu Kira kesal, menyembunyikan telinga dan pipinya yang memerah.

"Pokoknya laki-laki!" Cagalli menoleh cepat ke arah keranjang dengan tatapan tajam. "Hei, naga, kau jantan, kan?"

Naga itu hanya berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Kira ikut menambahkan. "Kau betina, kan? Kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Desisan kembali menjadi jawaban diiringi pameran gusinya yang ompong.

Terkejut, kedua saudara itu mundur. Cagalli langsung mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. " _Yes_! Aku benar, kan? Hei-hei! Mulai sekarang namamu Athrun, ya!"

Sang naga menguap panjang, namun hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Blue?" Kira mencoba lagi.

Satu desisan panjang yang mematikan membalas.

Wajah Cagalli semakin sumringah. Kira tidak mengerti. Antara naga itu memang tidak setuju dengan ide-idenya atau dia memang tidak menyukai Kira dari awal. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi siapa yang memungutnya dan memberinya tempat tidur yang hangat dan nyaman, coba? Dasar tidak tahu balas budi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah kubilang lapor saja ke guru, kan kalau kau tidak bisa melawan," celetuk Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Kira melirik ke arah saudaranya. Ia tidak heran melihat ekspresi Cagalli berubah. Mata _amber-_ nya menusuk Kira tanpa ampun. Kira berpaling. Tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar ke arah lengan kanannya yang tertutup baju, menyembunyikan rona keunguan di baliknya. "Aku bisa melawan."

"Kau tidak pernah melawan."

Kira tidak menyangkal.

"Aku akan lapor Ibu."

Kalimat itu berhasil memancing tatapan tajam dari Kira. "Jangan pernah, " desisnya.

Cagalli tidak mengatakan apa pun meski ia melihat ketakutan di balik tatapan membunuh itu. Tiba-tiba Cagalli berharap kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah berpisah, jadi dia bisa ada di samping Kira untuk melindunginya dari anak-anak tukang tindas di sekolah mereka dulu—sekolahnya dulu.

Cagalli kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada naga biru kecil di depannya. _Andai kau lebih besar ..._

.

* * *

Naga itu ternyata bukan milik Dokter Aisha atau pun salah satu pasiennya. Tidak mengherankan. Memangnya di dunia ini ada yang memelihara seekor naga? Ralat. Pertanyaan yang benar: memangnya di dunia ini naga benar-benar ada?

"Yah, sulit dipercaya, tapi kenyataannya ada di depan mata kita, kan?" jawab Dokter Aisha santai seolah ia tidak sedang membahas fenomena yang bisa membuat seluruh dunia gempar. Dokter hewan satu ini memang terkenal nyentrik sekota Mendel. Lihat saja rambut birunya yang di- _highlight_ dengan warna kuning. "Oh, tapi kusarankan jangan sampai orang lain tahu, ya. Nanti bisa repot sendiri. Heboh, kan," imbuhnya sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Athrun dengan lembut.

Athrun mendengkur senang dan ikut mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke telapak tangan halus yang terulur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengenai pertumbuhan seekor naga. Mungkin karena makhluk legenda, dia sebenarnya berumur panjang dan kecepatan pertumbuhannya pun sangat lama. Bisa juga kecepatan tumbuhnya sedang hanya saja berhenti di usia tertentu, lalu kecepatannya sangat menurun sehingga mereka berumur panjang—entahlah. Tidak ada referensi ilmiahnya, sih." Aisha berbalik dan kini mencubit pipi Kira, tidak peduli dengan protes dari anak laki-laki sembilan tahun itu. "Tapi kuharap yang kedua yang terjadi, jadi kau bisa banyak bermain dengannya. Iya, kan, Kira?"

Kira mengelus-elus pipinya saat akhirnya dokter itu melepaskan jarinya dan berdiri tegak. "Dia tidak suka padaku," gerutunya.

Senyum Dokter Aisha terkembang lebar. "Oh, dia menyukaimu! Tidak salah lagi. Kau tidak sadar dia terus-terusan memerhatikanmu dari tadi?"

Kira berkedip sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke arah Athrun. Benar saja, naga kecil yang jalan saja masih tersendat-sendat itu sedang memerhatikannya dengan mata hijau yang lebih terbuka dibandingkan kemarin. "Anak sapinya sehat?" tanya Kira.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud anak manis di sampingnya, Dokter Aisha menjawab dengan riang, "Ah, ya! Sangat sehat! Anaknya betina, ngomong-ngomong. Kau harus mampir dan melihatnya, Kira. Cantik sekali! Maaf kemarin tidak jadi datang."

"Syukurlah."

Wanita berlipstik tebal, namun terlihat sangat cantik itu memerhatikan Kira dalam diam untuk beberapa lama. Anak berambut cokelat itu masih adu tatap dengan makhluk mengagumkan di depannya. "Kenapa tidak coba kauelus?"

Kira menautkan kedua alisnya. "Dia akan menggigitku."

"Tidak akan!" Disambarnya tangan kanan Kira dan didekatkannya tangan itu sampai hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter di atas kepala sang naga. Kira refleks menarik tangannya, tapi cengkraman wanita itu ternyata lebih kuat dari yang ia duga. "Coba saja."

Kira melempar tatapan tidak yakin padanya. Pandangannya kembali ke depan. Ia menelan ludah dan mencoba memajukan tangannya beberapa milimeter.

Athrun mengendus-endus tangan Kira dengan hati-hati. Kira bisa merasakan sensasi menggelitik ketika udara dari dua lubang hidung kecil itu menyentuh kulitnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Athrun mengulurkan kepalanya dan menggosokkannya pada telapak tangan Kira, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Aisha.

Kira tertegun, tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Athrun mendengkur dan kembali menggosokkan kepalanya, kali ini melewati ibu jari Kira dan menuju punggung tangannya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana dan menjadikannya bantal dadakan.

Kira tidak keberatan. Bibirnya tertarik sampai ke sudut. Ini perasaan terhebat yang pernah ia alami! Terharu, berdebar-debar, takut, dan ... terhormat. Bagaimana bisa makhluk sekecil itu langsung merasa nyaman di tangan orang asing?

"Athrun." Kira mencoba nama itu lagi di mulutnya, kali ini dengan perasaan baru yang berbeda.

Athrun membalas dengan dengkingan riang.

.

* * *

Tiga minggu kemudian, Kira baru saja memarkir sepedanya untuk membuka pagar ketika tetangganya, Nyonya Badgiruel, menghampirinya dengan raut kesal. "Alarm-mu bunyi terus, Kira," katanya dengan alis bertaut.

Kira bingung. Seingatnya ia atau Ibu tidak pernah memasang alarm pukul tiga siang. Nyonya Badgiruel pun kelihatannya berpikiran sama, alarm apa yang dipasang pukul tiga siang? Kira memasang telinganya ketika akhirnya ia menangkap suara yang dimaksud.

 _Kiiik! Kiiiiiiiiiik!_

Kira cepat-cepat mendorong pagar dan menuntun sepedanya ke depan pintu rumah. "Terima kasih, Nyonya Badigruel!" sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Ia tidak repot-repot menutup pagar atau memasukkan sepedanya ke garasi. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan kunci pintu, melepas sepatu, dan melempar tas sekolahnya asal ke lantai. Suara pekikan itu terdengar semakin nyaring ketika ia tiba di ruang keluarga.

"Athrun!" panggilnya dengan napas tersengal. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada keranjang anyaman di atas meja lampu dekat deretan sofa. Kosong. "Athrun!" panggilnya lagi, panik.

Jawaban itu terdengar dari arah guci keramik Cina besar yang diletakkan di samping meja telepon. Kira langsung melongokkan kepalanya ke mulut guci. Ia terkejut sekaligus lega menemukan makhluk biru kecil yang ia cari ada di sana.

 _Kiiiiik! Kiiiik! Kiiiiiiiiiiik! Kiiiiik!_ Athrun semakin menggila dan melompat-lompat, mungkin merasa lega dan senang melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

Kira menghela napas kuat-kuat dan memiringkan guci itu sejajar lantai. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sana?" gerutunya sembari meringkuk dan mengintip ke dalam dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Ia berkedip ketika tidak menemukan apa pun. "Athrun?"

Pekik riang kembali terdengar, kali ini jauh di belakangnya. Kira berputar cepat dan terkejut melihat naga yang sekarang seukuran botol parfum itu sudah melompat-lompat di atas karpet dan sofa, berputar mengejar ekornya di atas bantal sebelum terjatuh dan berguling dan melompat pergi lagi. "Hei," Kira mengembalikan guci ibunya dengan susah payah, "kau sudah bisa jalan!"

Seingat Kira, pagi ini Athrun masih meringkuk tidur dan hanya memberinya lirikan singkat sebelum dia pergi sekolah. Malamnya pun Athrun masih berjalan terpincang-pincang di keranjangnya meski jauh lebih baik bila dibandingkan waktu pertama dulu. Kalau Athrun sudah bisa selincah ini sampai membuat dirinya sendiri terjebak dalam guci, mungkin naga kecilnya itu tidak berhenti berlarian sejak pagi.

Kira menghampiri Athrun di sofa dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Athrun!"

Athrun terbatuk, mengeluarkan asap hitam hangat dari dua lubang hidungnya.

Seringai Kira semakin merekah. "Dan sebentar lagi kau akan bisa membuat api. Keren." Ia berdiri tegak. "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir ikan giling sebagai ucapan selamat? Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Ibu, ya."

Athrun mengikuti Kira dengan patuh seperti anak bebek.

.

* * *

Kira sangat jarang mengabaikan Athrun. Majikannya satu itu biasanya langsung datang mengeceknya dan mengajaknya bermain sepulang sekolah. Dia akan mengulurkan tangannya sehingga Athrun bisa memanjat ke bahu atau puncak kepalanya yang hangat dan mereka akan bermain di halaman. Kejar-kejaran, sumputan, atau kadang-kadang lempar-tangkap. Terkadang kalau cuaca mendung, keduanya hanya akan duduk di teras samping dan memerhatikan hujan. Kira akan mengajarinya beberapa hal dan mengenalkan Athrun nama-nama beberapa orang yang lewat dan apa dia orang baik atau jahat.

Hari ini Kira bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya.

Athrun memutar kepalanya mengikuti sosok Kira yang menjinjing tas sekolahnya ke atas tangga dengan langkah terseret-seret. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali ketika Athrun memanggilnya. Athrun melompat turun dari keranjang barunya yang lebih besar—dirinya yang sudah sebesar toples tidak lagi muat di keranjang lamanya yang kecil. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari ibu Kira. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kira?

Athrun menggeleng. Ibu Kira tidak pernah di rumah di waktu-waktu sekarang, bekerja—Athrun tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Athrun berlari menyusul Kira dan cepat-cepat menyelinap sebelum pintu kamar itu bisa tertutup sepenuhnya.

Kira melepaskan tas di bahunya di samping meja dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Athrun melompat ke atas kasur tanpa suara, berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kira. "Athrun?" gumam Kira teredam. Hanya itu. Biasanya tangan Kira akan terulur dan mengelus kepalanya, tapi entah kenapa tangan anak laki-laki itu terlihat lebih berat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Athrun tidak jadi berpaling dan memilih tetap memerhatikan tangan itu lebih lama. Ada goresan luka lecet dan warna merah ungu kemerahaan di sekitar telapak dan pergelangan tangan. Athrun mendesis dan menyipitkan matanya.

Kira terkekeh kecil. "Apa? Kau juga marah padaku sekarang?" celetuknya setengah hati.

Athrun kali ini benar-benar memerhatikan wajah sang majikan. Pipi yang tembam itu diwarnai rona keunguan yang sama di salah satu sisinya. Tepi bibirnya sedikit terkelopek dan Athrun menemukan noda merah yang mengering di sana.

Athrun merintih sedih dan meletakkan satu kakinya di dekat sudut bibir Kira.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kira memberikan elusan yang sejak tadi dicari Athrun. "Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak memukulku di wajah. Astaga, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya pada Ibu?" Kira mengangkat tangannya dan mengepalkannya erat-erat. "Aku benar-benar payah. Sudah dua tahun—aku bahkan bukan anak umur sembilan tahun lagi, tapi aku masih tidak bisa menang melawan mereka."

 _Kau tidak pernah melawan,_ Athrun teringat kata-kata Cagalli waktu itu.

Kira mengerang, memejamkan matanya, dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kasur. "Tidak. Tidak kau juga, Athrun. Diamlah."

Athrun duduk tegak tanda tidak setuju. Tidak mendapat respons apa pun dari Kira, dan kelihatannya anak itu juga tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, Athrun berjalan semakin dekat. Ia mengelus ujung bibir Kira pelan dengan puncak hidungnya, lalu ia menjilatnya.

Kira meringis dan siap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, namun terhenti ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Disentuhnya tepi bibirnya yang robek karena sempat tergigit dan tidak menemukan rasa sakit sama sekali di sana atau pun kulit yang terbuka. Mata Kira membulat dan menatap Athrun tidak percaya.

Athrun melompat ke dekat tangan Kira dan mulai menjilati luka-luka di sana. Dengan takjub, Kira menyaksikan kedua tepi kulitnya menyatu dan tidak menemukan bekas apa pun kecuali sisa darah dan pasir di telapak tangannya.

Athrun kembali ke dekat leher Kira dan menggulung dirinya di sana, memberikan sensasi hangat yang menenangkan.

Ekspresi Kira melembut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar naga itu dan mendekapnya erat, menyerap kehangatan yang naga itu—tidak, temannya—tawarkan. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Athrun mendengkur lembut.

Mata Kira terasa pedih. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kasur. "Aku merindukan Cagalli."

Sayap kanan Athrun yang tidak terlalu lebar terentang, menutupi sebagian wajah Kira, melindunginya dari dunia.

.

* * *

Saat Kira memutuskan untuk melawan, Kira menantang ketiga orang tukang tindasnya ke rumah. Bukan pilihan bijak, tapi ia tidak terima dirinya diejek dan diolok sebagai pembual begitu ia bilang ia punya teman seekor naga di rumahnya.

Orga, Shani, dan Clotho hanya tersenyum mengejek di belakang Kira sepanjang perjalanan.

"Athrun!" Kira langsung memanggilnya begitu ia membuka pintu. Tidak ada balasan. Rumah itu terlihat lebih kosong dari biasanya. Dengan perasaan panik yang mulai tumbuh, Kira menyahut lebih keras, "Athruuuun!"

Kira menghampiri keranjang Athrun. Kosong. Ia berlari ke arah guci tempat Athrun terjebak dua tahun lalu. Kosong juga. Ia pergi ke dapur dan memanggil nama itu lagi, tidak juga ada jawaban. Dadanya berdebar cepat, dan bukan hanya karena ia habis berlari-larian. Ketakutan mulai merambati saraf-sarafnya. Kira berlari ke lantai dua dan menggebrak pintu kamarnya. "Athrun!" Tidak ada. Ia pergi ke kamar ibunya meski ia tahu ia tidak akan menemukannya di sana. Ia berlari turun lagi ke halaman belakang. "Athrun! Aaaatthruuun!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi, lihat! Dia di sini!" sahut Shani dari dalam.

Senyum Kira sedikit terkembang. Ia bergegas masuk, siap mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah ia rancang sepanjang jalan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat tiga orang temannya (musuh?) yang berdiri mengitari seekor naga berwarna biru tua.

Toothless, boneka naga yang dibelikan Cagalli di salah satu kunjungannya untuk teman Athrun saat Athrun masih bayi.

Ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melemparkan boneka itu ke arah Kira. Anak berambut cokelat itu tidak mengelak, membiarkan boneka itu mengenai kepalanya sebelum mencium lantai.

"Dia benar, Shani, Clotho. Kira bukan seorang pembual," ujar Orga dengan senyum manis yang membuat Kira mual. "Dia hanya seorang pengkhayal."

Mereka bertiga kembali tertawa dan berbalik menuju pintu. "Da-dah, payah," salam Clotho dari ambang pintu sebelum ketiganya benar-benar pergi dengan ejekan-ejakan yang masih bisa Kira dengar di obrolan mereka.

Kira menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia baru akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya ketika mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah dapur. Meski berat, Kira memaksa kakinya membawanya ke dapur dan berlutut di salah satu lemari di bawah _counter._ Ia membukanya dan menemukan remahan _chiki_ dan bungkusnya yang sudah koyak juga sang pelaku yang mengangkat kepalanya tanpa dosa dengan remah-remah yang menempel di hidung dan sekitar mulutnya.

Kira membanting pintu itu kuat-kuat dan berlari ke kamar.

Suara dobrakan lain terdengar disusul derap khas dari empat kaki kecil yang melangkah terburu-buru. Athrun mendengking keras, bingung dan meminta jawaban.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" teriak Kira.

Athrun berhenti dengan mata membulat. Ia tertegun melihat cairan bening mengalir deras di pipi Kira.

Tangan Kira yang memegang pembatas tangga terkepal erat sampai gemetaran dan berwarna keputihan. "Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali. Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali di saat aku membutuhkanmu dan kau malah mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih ... makan dengan santai seolah—sialan, Athrun! Kau membuatku dipermalukan terang-terangan!"

Kira terisak. Athrun memekik pelan, berusaha menenangkan, meski ia tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Kira menyeka matanya cepat-cepat dan memberikan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. "Kukira kita teman ...," bisiknya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Dia kembali berlari. Athrun menyusul, tapi secepat apa pun ia, kali ini ia gagal menyelinap karena pintu kayu itu sudah dibanting tertutup lebih dulu.

 _Kiiik? Kiiiiiiiik?_

Tidak ada jawaban. Athrun terus memanggil-manggil Kira dan menunggu di depan pintu, bahkan sampai Via pulang empat jam kemudian dan meyakinkan Athrun kalau Kira akan baik-baik saja. Via menggendong Athrun dan meletakkannya di keranjang serta menyelimutinya—perintah tak langsung untuk tidur. Setelah itu, wanita berambut cokelat itu kembali menghampiri kamar Kira dan akhirnya mendapat izin masuk setelah berdebat beberapa lama yang tidak bisa Athrun dengar dengan jelas.

Athrun tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

.

* * *

Athrun memerhatikan sosok Kira yang mendekat. Anak yang mengenakan kaos lengan pendek—untuk pertama kalinya Athrun melihatnya memakai kaos lengan pendek—berwarna putih dan celana jins itu berlutut di dekat keranjangnya. Athrun diam, tidak yakin apa Kira masih marah padanya atau tidak.

Kira mengulurkan tangannya dalam diam.

Jarak antara tangan itu dan wajahnya hanya satu sentimeter, tapi itu jarak yang cukup untuk Athrun memilih: menyambut atau menolaknya. Athrun menyayangi Kira, karena itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kira membuat jarak itu dan akhirnya langsung menyambutnya tanpa menunggu lama.

Kira mengusap kepala Athrun dengan lembut dan menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga dan puncak kepalanya. Athrun mendengkur senang. Kira tidak marah lagi padanya.

Kira bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu samping yang menuju teras. Anak itu membuka pintu dan menoleh ke arah Athrun, menunggu dengan seulas senyum tipis. Suara deru hujan yang menggempur atap terdengar lebih keras.

Athrun melompat turun dan berlari cepat menuju teman manusianya. Ia berjanji, mulai sekarang ia akan langsung menjawab panggilan Kira setiap ia memanggilnya, baik saat Kira mengutarakannya atau pun tidak. Athrun akan melindunginya.

Ia akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

.

* * *

Sepanjang Kira merawat Athrun selama ini, baru pertama kalinya Athrun bersikap liar.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, naga biru yang sudah sebesar bola kaki itu tidak henti-hentinya mendengking dan mencabik-cabik sofa. Ibu sampai harus memukulnya dengan sapu agar temannya itu berhenti, namun Athrun malah menggigit batang sapu, merampasnya dari genggaman Ibu, dan mematahkannya jadi dua.

Kira dan Via tidak menganggunya lagi setelah itu.

Athrun jelas-jelas gelisah. Suaranya lebih serak dari biasanya dan asap hitam beberapa kali keluar dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya. Kira mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus kepala Athrun seperti biasanya, di tempat yang ia suka, tapi Athrun malah melompat mundur dan mencakar tangan Kira.

Kira tersentak dan langsung mundur. Ia terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Athrun sengaja menyakitinya. Bukannya marah, Kira malah semakin khawatir. Sambil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah, Kira memerhatikan Athrun dan mencari tahu kira-kira apa penyebabnya. Tidak ada kayu atau benda tajam lain yang tersangkut di kaki-kakinya atau badannya—Athrun pasti akan terlihat kesakitan saat bergerak selincah ini. Apa ada penyakit tertentu yang bisa membuatnya gelisah?

"Ibu sudah telepon Dokter Aisha." Via menarik tangan Kira dengan lembut dan menuntun anak laki-lakinya ke dapur. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari Athrun yang sedang mengoyak-ngoyak koran di lantai dengan gigi-gigi dan cakarnya.

Sorenya, Kira sedang menyiram tanaman ketika seorang pria bertopeng yang mengenakan jaket dengan tudung dinaikkan memanggilnya dari pagar. Kira menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan benar dia yang dimaksud. Mendapat anggukan lagi dan kenyataan memang tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia, Kira mendekat. "Ya?" tanyanya ragu dengan suara serak. Masa puber yang membuat suaranya pecah ini sering membuatnya kesal sendiri beberapa hari terakhir.

"Maaf mengganggumu tiba-tiba, anak muda. Aku anggota sirkus ZAFT yang baru datang ke kota ini. Aku agak ... er ... tersesat dan tidak membawa ponselku. Boleh aku pinjam telepon di rumahmu?" jelas pria yang, kalau Kira perhatikan, memiliki rambut pirang pucat seperti pasir.

Alis Kira bertaut curiga, "Maaf, Tuan, bukannya tidak mau membantu, tapi Ibu melarangku menerima orang asing." Otak Kira berputar. Memangnya akhir-akhir ini ada kabar akan digelar pertunjukan sirkus? Rasanya tidak. Ia berdeham untuk menyingkirkan rasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya. "Bagaimana kalau coba tanya ke polisi? Tidak jauh, kok. Biasanya mereka ada di ujung jalan itu, di persimpangan ketiga sebelum kantor pos." Kira menunjuk ke arah kiri.

Pria itu meletakkan tangannya di atas pagar dan mendorongnya perlahan. Kira mengambil langkah mundur selagi pria itu maju. "Tolonglah, sebentar saja. Maaf kalau terkesan memaksa, tapi saya sedang terburu-buru."

Kira memegang selang seolah memegang senapan air. Ia tidak merasa takut, sungguh, tapi entah kenapa rambut-rambut kecil di tengkuk dan kulitnya berdiri. "Tuan—"

Suara gaduh tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah rumah. Mereka berdua hanya sempat menoleh sedikit ketika sesuatu berwarna biru gelap berkelebat dan bergerak sangat cepat sebelum suara erangan menggema disusul embusan bola api tepat ke arah sang pria sirkus.

Pria itu berteriak dan nyaris tidak bisa menghindar. Api yang kini membakar rerumputan dan sebagian semak Via sempat menyambar celana dan sebagian lengan sang pria asing. Dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya dengan kalut. Sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan bernapas, sesuatu tiba-tiba menggigit celananya dan berusaha mengoyaknya dengan menggerakkannya ke berbagai arah. Panik, pria itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepas jaketnya, menyabet apa pun yang menarik kakinya sehingga gigtan itu lepas, dan lari tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Kira!"

Kira langsung melakukan _tackle_ ala atlit rugby untuk menangkap 'penyelamatnya' yang siap melompat mengejar pria tadi. Ia mengumpat begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi bersamaan dengan derap langkah Nyonya Badgiruel yang semakin dekat. Ia bergulat sebentar dengan Athrun dan cepat-cepat mengunci mulutnya dengan kedua lengan ketika naga itu hampir mengeluarkan bola api berikutnya. Masih menahan mulut temannya, ia mendorong naga biru itu ke dalam semak-semak dan langsung berdiri. Kira kembali mengumpat begitu melihat sebagian semak itu terbakar di bagian atas. Cepat-cepat ia meraih selang air yang tergeletak di lantai sambil mendorong Athrun yang keluar lagi dari tempat persembunyian dengan kaki kanannya. "Tetap di sana!" desisnya kalut.

"Kira! Ada apa ini?" sahut Nyonya Badriguel ketika wanita berambut biru tua yang dipotong pendek itu sampai di pagarnya. Matanya menatap kobaran api yang membakar semak dengan ngeri.

Kira menyemprot semak itu dengan semburan air yang sangat kuat, membuat bunyi berdesis yang membuat Kira merasa seperti seorang koki.

Tidak. Salah. Pemadam kebakaran.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng dan cepat-cepat memutar keran selangnya begitu api padam. "Trik, Nyonya Badgiruel!" rapalnya. "Pria tadi sebenarnya pemain sirkus dan dia menunjukkan salah satu triknya padaku, tapi lalu apinya ternyata menyambar, jadi dia kabur," jelasnya cepat, berharap guru SMA yang biasa menangani kebohongan siswa seperti Nyonya Badgiruel menelan kebohongannya.

Nyonya Badgiruel mendengus sebal. "Benar-benar deh, orang-orang zaman sekarang," gerutunya, "aku sempat melihat dari jendela waktu laki-laki bertopeng itu mendatangimu, Kira. Kau harus lebih hati-hati, apalagi ibumu sedang tidak di rumah. Lain kali kalau ketemu orang mencurigakan seperti dia, langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan kunci pintunya! Atau buat keributan agar aku atau tetangga lain datang. Mengerti?"

Kira mengangguk patuh, tertangkap oleh aura militer yang tiba-tiba dipancarkan wanita tiga puluh tahunan di hadapannya.

Setelah misuh-misuh sedikit lagi, Nyonya Badgiruel akhirnya pergi. Kira melirik ke arah Athrun yang tiarap dengan tenang dalam pelukan semak, menatapnya dengan mata bulat hijau yang sering membuatnya menuruti apa pun permintaan manja teman kecilnya itu. "Kau tidak boleh membakar orang seenaknya, Athrun. Pria malang tadi cuma menanyakan jalan," tegur Kira setengah berbisik.

Athrun mengaing pelan, protes.

Kira memerhatikan Athrun sekali lagi. Naga biru itu benar-benar tenang, jauh berbeda dengan dirinya selama dua hari terakhir yang hiperaktif dan memiliki kecenderungan untuk merusak berbagai hal yang ia lihat. Yah, terlepas dari ekspresi Athrun yang sepertinya agak frustrasi setelah mendengar teguran Kira—dan entah kenapa Kira merasa Athrun sedang balik menegurnya dari ekspresi mengkerut di wajah lonjongnya—naga itu benar-benar tenang seperti biasa.

Kedua sudut bibir Kira tertarik begitu ia mengerti apa yang salah. "Akhirnya lega, ya?" tanyanya sambil berlutut dan menggaruk-garuk leher Athrun, terutama di bawah dagunya. "Bola api sebesar itu—bola api pertamamu, kan? Keren banget! Pantas saja kau rewel, aku mengerti rasanya, kok," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah tenggorokannya sendiri.

Athrun melompat ke arah Kira dan mulai menjilati wajah manusianya. Kira tertawa. "Hei, oke, cukup. Trikmu tidak akan berhasil kali ini, Athrun." Anak itu berdiri dan menggendong sang naga dengan kedua lengannya. Ia berjalan menuju rumah. "Sekarang, karena kau sudah tenang, tidak ada alasan kau tidak membantuku membereskan kekacauan yang sudah kaubuat."

Athrun menggeliat, mencari kemerdekaan.

Kira makin merapatkan pelukannya.

.

* * *

Kira terbangun karena suara ketukan dan garukan berulang di kaca jendela. "Ath? Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari duduk dan mengucek mata.

Athrun terus menggaruk-garuk kaca jendela itu dengan kukunya, membuat beberapa garis tipis di permukaan dingin itu. Ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan membentur-benturkan mulutnya ke kunci.

Penasaran, Kira menyibak selimutnya dan mendekati naga kecil itu. Athrun mengeluarkan suara geraman dangkal sambil terus mencongkel kunci dengan mulut dan kukunya.

"Kau mau keluar?" Kira melirik jam weker di atas mejanya. "Tapi sekarang masih jam 4 pagi. Ibu akan membunuh kita kalau kita berkeliaran." Ia menguap panjang.

Seolah menjadi tanda pemberontakan, kunci itu akhirnya bergeser dengan suara klik yang memuaskan. Athrun mengangkat jendela itu dengan kepalanya dan keluar dalam hitungan detik.

"Hei! Athrun!" panggil anak itu kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menyambar jaket di balik pintu dan memakainya tanpa peduli dengan resleting.

Kira membuka jendela lebih lebar, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menusuk ujung-ujung saraf kulitnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya dengan hati-hati, merasakan sensasi lembab di kakinya yang telanjang begitu menapak genting. Kira bisa melihat kulit Athrun yang memantulkan cahaya bulan menghilang semakin menjauh ke jalanan. "Athrun!" panggil Kira lagi setengah berbisik.

Ia menuruni atap dengan hati-hati dan melompat ke cabang pohon yang berada di samping rumahnya, bergelantungan dengan kedua tangan. Ditelusurinya cabang itu bak atlit atletik ulung dan memeluk batang utamanya untuk memanjat turun. Begitu kakinya menyentuh rambut-rambut rumput, Kira berlari.

Athrun terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia melompat dan berlari, terkadang berhenti seperti menunggunya dengan suara panggilan naganya yang melengking sebelum kembali meninggalkannya. Kira sudah menyerah memanggil temannya itu dan lebih fokus menyimpan tenaga dan napasnya untuk berlari. Setelah melewati beberapa rumah, tikungan, dan jalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah lapangan rumput luas milik peternakan Pak Andrew.

Kira melihat siluet yang menjadi tujuan Athrun. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang menunggu di sana.

Seekor naga berwarna biru gelap seperti Athrun duduk di atas kedua kaki belakang dengan dua kaki depan yang tegap. Saat duduk saja naga itu sudah setinggi dua meter! Sayapnya yang kokoh terlipat dengan mantap di belakang punggungnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan gerakan anggun untuk menjilati wajah dan kepala Athrun yang menghambur ke arahnya.

Kira terkesima. Ini pertamanya kalinya ia melihat makhluk secantik itu secara langsung. Ia baru mengambil satu langkah ketika mata hijau itu mendelik ke arahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah bayangan besar melintas di atas kepalanya membawa sapuan angin.

Kira berputar dan mendongak, tidak sempat menangkap bayangan hitam apa itu sebelum suara deru angin samar terdengar dari belakangnya dan hampir menggoyahkan keseimbangannya. Anak laki-laki itu kembali menoleh.

Kali ini seekor naga berwarna hitam keabuan berdiri di atas keempat kakinya dengan gerak-gerik mengintimidasi, berdiri di depan Athrun dan naga yang satu lagi. Sejujurnya, ia hanya duduk diam seperti naga dewasa satunya lagi pun sudah sangat menyeramkan karena naga yang ini _benar-benar_ besar—dua kali lipat dari naga dewasa yang sedang menjadi tempat bermanja-manja Athrun.

"Orang tuamu?" Kira baru paham. Tentu saja! Lihat warna dan jenisnya. Mereka serupa!

Athrun menyerocos dengan bahasa yang hanya naga kecil itu dan orang tuanya mengerti. Apa pun itu, sepertinya Athrun memberitahu ayahnya (iya, kan?) tentang Kira karena naga besar itu langsung mundur dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia menjilati wajah Athrun tiga kali selagi naga muda itu berlari dan melompat di antara lipatan tubuh orang tuanya dengan riang.

Sesuatu seolah memelintir dadanya ketika sebuah pemahaman muncul. Matanya kini tak lagi memandangi keluarga kecil itu dengan kagum, namun sendu. Kira mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

 _Kiiiiiiik._

Meski dia tidak mengerti, dia tahu nada itu, nada yang selalu dipakai Athrun saat sedang mencari atau memanggilnya. Kira menoleh ke balik bahunya dan menemukan Athrun sedang memerhatikannya dengan kepala dimiringkan. Tanda tanya terbaca jelas di wajahnya.

Kira tersenyum tipis. "Selamat bertualang dengan ayah dan ibumu, Athrun," ujarnya pelan.

Athrun berlari dan menarik Kira ke arah kedua orang tuanya dengan berputar-putar di sekitar kakinya. Kira mendongak ragu, menemukan kedua naga menakjubkan itu memerhatikannya dengan intens. "Tidak, Athrun." Kira meletakkan satu lututnya di tanah agar Athrun tidak bisa menggiringnya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu lagi. Orang tuamu menunggu. Pergilah," jelasnya pelan. Suaranya tercekat ketika kata terakhir keluar.

Kira tahu benar bagaimana rasanya ketika harus terpisah dengan orang tua dan saudara sendiri. Siapa tahu, mungkin Athrun punya saudara lain yang menunggu di rumah? Tidak mungkin Kira memisahkan Athrun dengan orang tuanya. Mereka pasti sudah mencarinya selama ini—sudah empat tahun? Kira bahkan tidak akan heran kalau dia akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh ayahnya Athrun dan dicabik menjadi potongan-potongan kecil oleh sang ibu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Kira untuk mencari tahu orang tua Athrun, kenapa bayi naga itu bisa terdampar di halaman belakang rumahnya, atau paling tidak mencari asal usulnya. Ia hanya merasa sangat senang dan takjub melihat makhluk yang hanya pernah ia dengar dari legenda-legenda dan ...

... menjadi satu-satunya teman baiknya.

Athrun memerhatikan Kira dengan dahi berkerut. Ia mengangguk ke arah orang tuanya tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari Kira.

Kira menggeleng. "Tempatku di sini," jawabnya, menahan dorongan untuk mengelus kepala naganya karena ia tahu jika melakukannya akan terasa jauh lebih berat, "kau harus pergi. Sana."

Athrun masih bergeming. Naga itu akhirnya berputar dan menghambur ke arah orang tuanya.

Kira mengerjap beberapa kali dan berbalik, melangkah cepat dan berusaha mengabaikan dengkingan riang di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika suara berkelebat bergaung dalam dari belakangnya dan membawa empasan angin. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan besar menutupi kepala dan sebagian besar jalannya di depan. Kira mendongak dan tersentak begitu melihat naga abu-abu besar berdiri dengan gagah di depannya di atas keempat kakinya. Kira mengambil langkah mundur dan langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara kelebat lain dari belakang. Sang naga biru dewasa juga sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kira menelan ludah.

Ia tidak menyangka kedua naga itu akan menekuk kaki depan mereka dan menundukkan kepala untuknya.

Jantung Kira berdetak dengan gila. Kakinya seolah membeku. Bibirnya menempel rapat. Kosakata menghilang dari otaknya. Perasaannya campur aduk karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat penghormatan seperti ini. Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Sang naga abu-abu berdiri dan mengeluarkan raungan keras dan dalam, menggetarkan tanah dan menyeberangi langit malam. Naga biru itu mengikuti dengan raungan yang lebih melengking, namun tetap merdu.

Kira merinding. Ia tertawa kecil begitu mendengar raungan lain yang lebih kecil dan lebih nyaring menyusul.

Kedua naga dewasa itu merentangkan sayap mereka dan melompat ke angkasa, meninggalkan gelombang angin kencang dan rerumputan yang berterbangan. Kira menurunkan kedua lengannya yang melindungi mata. Padang rumput luas itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat sepi, hanya diisi oleh jangkring-jangkring yang mengintip.

 _Kiiiiik?_

Kira hampir tersangkut kakinya sendiri saking cepatnya ia berputar. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya beberapa meter darinya, Athrun duduk manis menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijaunya yang lebar.

"Kenapa kau ...?" Kira terbata. Matanya menyusuri langit dan tidak menemukan dua sosok besar tadi sama sekali. "Apa kau ... kau bisa terbang, kan? Lalu kenapa kau—"

Kata-katanya terpotong karena Athrun sudah lebih dulu melompat terbang dan menerjangnya. Begitu punggung Kira menyentuh tanah, Athrun menyerang wajahnya tanpa ampun. Ia terus menjilatinya sampai lendir yang lengket memenuhi setiap milimeter wajah temannya. Kira tertawa dan menjauhkan wajah Athrun dengan susah payah. Setelah lebih tenang, manusia dan naga itu saling bertukar pandang dan berkomunikasi dalam diam.

Akhirnya, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kira. "Baiklah, hanya sampai kau tidak muat lagi di rumah atau tidak mungkin lagi menyembunyikanmu dari tetangga, oke?"

Athrun memamerkan gigi-giginya.

Lengan Kira melingkari leher Athrun dan mendekap teman baiknya itu erat-erat. Athrun menggeliat sedikit, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kira meski rasanya jauh lebih berat dibandingkan saat Athrun melakukannya dua tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya. Karena hanya itu yang sanggup Kira katakan.

.

* * *

Kira menghela napas berat ketika sore itu, di jalannya menuju rumah, ia harus menghentikan sepedanya karena tiga anak laki-laki beraneka warna rambut itu menghadangnya di jalan. Kira memperbaiki posisi tas ransel dan tas satunya lagi tempat ia menyimpan bola kaki di punggungnya.

"Sudah selesai meracuni hati para gadis, Tampan?" sapa Shani dengan seringai merendahkan.

"Hei! Ajari aku dong! Kalian ingat bagaimana reaksi mereka tadi? ' _Kira! Keren sekali!_ Go _Kira_ go _Kira_ go! Go _Kira_ go _Kira_ go!" timpal Orga dengan satu lengan melingkar di bahu Clotho. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Kira menaikkan kakinya dan siap mengambil jalan melewati mereka.

"Oh, tidak. Kami belum selesai," sergah Clotho. "Tidak sopan, kan pergi di tengah pembicaraan begini. Ibumu tidak mengajari sopan santun, Kira? Yah, sayangnya ayahmu tidak ada untuk mengajarimu, sih."

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian," jawab Kira datar.

Mendengar jawaban itu, ekspresi dan postur ketiganya berubah. Mereka berdiri tegak. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalo kita buat ada urusan?" tanya Orga sambil menggulung lengan jaketnya.

"Oh, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku jadi kalian," ujar Kira tenang.

Orga mendengus. "Ya? Kenapa?"

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya. "Nagaku agak protektif. Dia akan menyerangmu."

Sebelum sempat membuat gerakan lebih lanjut, tas tempat bola kaki di bahu Kira bergerak hebat. Athrun melompat keluar dan menerjang wajah Orga dengan raungan dan mulut terbuka lebar.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Aaaaaaannnnndddd that's it! dragon!Athrun AU! Ahahahahahhaha altough, I think there is so little of Athrun's character in his dragon version. Maybe because he is still a child? Wat eve~

Oh! Disclaimer tambahan: **Toothless is a very lovely dragon from How to Train Your Dragon** © **Cressida Cowell and** **Dream Works Animation**

Sebenernya ide tentang dragon ini udah muncul dari beberapa bulan lalu waktu Cloli dan nom-de-plumee nyaranin buat bikin TTK#2 dan Affair Week-nya Cloli untuk jadi event tahunan di FGSI. Pas dilanjutin gak nyangka bakal keterusan dan jadi sepanjang ini ahahhahaha #keasikan.

Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman author yang udah ikutan TTK! Nggak nyangka banyak yang mau ikut. Aku sayang kalian ... /peluksatusatu. Dan terima kasih juga untuk readers sekalian yang udah berpartisipasi. Membaca itu bentuk partisipasi yang super lho!

Oh, dan Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Indonesia yang ke-71! Semoga kita gak berhenti berjuang untuk Indonesia yang lebih baik setiap tahunnya, ya!

 _Have a lovely day, everyone!_


End file.
